


The Demon's Throne

by Purplpengy11



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: 5 different candys, Demons, Multi, Romance, also there are ghosts so that's cool, au where demons exist, cat demons too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplpengy11/pseuds/Purplpengy11
Summary: Crest, the crown princess of the demon realm is tasked with a mission. She has to go to the human realm to find a cure. Her sisters and best friend must tag along as backup, as they pose as humans. The group finds themselves going to a human school known as sweet amoris while meeting different people along the way.They will soon uncover dark secrets that could spell disaster or maybe even be the key they need. Will Crest be able to find the cure she's looking for?





	The Demon's Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, this is my first Fic so I would appreciate ANY feedback!

The sound of footsteps resounded in the hall with an echo. A man cloaked in a dark miasma was seated on a throne, quietly staring at the now approaching girl. She wore a look of worry on her face, with a deep sadness held in her eye. She crossed the great hall swiftly coming to a halt and kneeled in front of the throne. It was hard to see the mans face, but it held an emotionless expression even though his body relaxed around her. "Father, I'm glad to see you're feeling better." The girl looked up to the man with watery eyes. "Thank you Crest, you can stop kneeling now. There is no need for formalities between us." The man now held a look of adoration as he gazed at his daughter. She resembled him with the same deep red hair and rich purple orbs, but as his eyes were peircing, hers were big and bright.

Crest rose from the floor and came closer to her father, carful not to step into the black miasma that surrounded him, it seemed to grow bigger everyday. "Father, is it true? Mother says you only have six moons to live..." Her watery eyes now leaked and tears began to slide down her rosy cheeks. The man wished he could comfort her, but could only reply "It is true." At this the tears began to come faster from her eyes and she had to suppress the sobs coming from her throat. "You know what this means, when I am gone you will be the one to rule, as you are the eldest... I want you to be happy so I want to know that you want the throne..." 

The man look somber as his daughter looked up surprised. "I-I know, but... I'm not fit... I can't control it..." She castes her eyes downward to the dark red carpet. The man understood her doubts, She was strong, very strong, but unable to control the power that coursed through her. If only he could find a way, it was too late for him, he already knew that, but for her! He would just have to hope that after he was gone she could find a way to prevent this for herself. 

The miasma surrounding him was like a cloud that made looking at his daughter seem like a dream, one that made him feel so far away from everything, unable to touch and only see hazy bits. It only increased his grief to see his daughter crying in front of him. She would in time be like him... not unless a solution was found. 

For the first time the girl was able to see her father more clearly through the foggy blackness. She could see his skin blackening and rotting before her eyes. "Father, is it really okay for you to be out of your room? You don't have to force yourself..." She tried to look at his face, but the blackness wouldn't let her. " I should be fine, It doesn't matter what I do, my body will break apart at the same rate... Six moons..." The man trailed off as if in thought. "There is a reason I called you here Crest... I have a task for you. Not just you, your sisters as well." 

Crest's eyes shot up from the carpet. She had forgotten she was summoned in the first place. She wiped her eyes and stared at her father now with a new look of determination. "Yes, whatever it is I shall complete it without hesitation!" Her father looked at her and thought of how hard this would be, how easily she could break... but it must be done, in order to ensure her future. He tried his best to look into her eyes, her human eyes, and with his face straight he let the words out. "You are to go to the human realm."

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to leave a comment telling me what you thought! More to come soon seeing as this doesn't even begin to cover anything. I just really wanted to get this out there as a way of motivating myself.


End file.
